Beautiful in White
by Yami Tanaka 6267
Summary: a Levi and Petra Songfic. Yayy for awesome summary's. LevixPetra


**This is a songfic based of the song "Beautiful in White" By Shane Filan (Westlife). I got the inspiration for this fanfiction from a shipping video of Levi and Petra with that song. I hope you enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story  
I don't know how weddings work and I don't know what order everything comes in so sorry about that heheh.**

* * *

_**Levi's POV  
**__  
Not sure if you know this, but when we first met I got so nervous, I couldn't speak. In that very moment, I found the one and my life had found it's missing piece.  
_  
I remember that day like it was yesterday. Now I look around and see where we are. I am standing in front of a large crowd full of our friends and family. Standing up here with me is my best man Erwin and my groomsmen Eren, Armin and Jean. I'm not sure why I picked brat's for my groomsmen but I guess I was too caught up in the moment. Eren and Armin were smiling brightly, glad to see a time when I was happy and Jean was just standing there as his spearmint scented cologne filled my nose and it was a little overwhelming. I, myself, was standing there calmly, waiting for my soon to be bride to walk down the aisle with her dad. When I thought I couldn't wait any longer, the music starts playing.

_So as long as I live I'll love you, will have and hold you. You look so beautiful in white. And from now to my very last breath, this day I'll cherish. You look so beautiful in white, tonight._

I smiled as I saw her shuffle down the aisle. Her dress was white, frilly and beautiful. It fit her in the most perfect way. Her arm was linked with her dad's as they walked. When she got up to the alter, I took her hands in mine and looked into her big hazel eyes. I got so lost in them I couldn't hear anything that the Priest was saying. "Does anyone object these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace." (and BAM! LE WILD TITAN APPEARED AND KILLS EVERYONE! XDD nah just kidding ) Nobody stood or said anything so he continued. "Erwin, will you give Levi his brides ring so he can say his vows?" Erwin nodded and handed me the ring. I slipped it onto her finger and said my vows.

_What we have is timeless. My love is endless. And with this ring I say to the world you're my every reason. You're all that I believe in. With all my heart I mean every word._

Petra smiled at me and said her vows as she slipped the ring Hanji had handed her onto my finger. The Priest waited calmly then continued. "Levi, will you take Petra to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I snapped back into things and nodded. "I do." He looked at Petra. "Petra, will you take Levi to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" She smiled brightly and nodded. "I do." The priest smiled a bit. "Then by the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I leaned in and kissed her, oh so sweetly, on her soft lips. When we pulled away, everyone cheered and I stared into her eyes again.

_So as long as I live I'll love you. Will have and hold you. You look so beautiful in white. And from now to my very last breath, this day I'll cherish. You look so beautiful in white. Tonight._

I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the doors as everyone threw rice.

_And if a daughters what our future holds, I hope she has your eyes. Finds love like you and I did. Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I'll let her go. I'll walk her down the aisle. She'll look so beautiful in white._

I put her down and admired her once more and smiled. My bride.

_You look so beautiful in white..._

I opened my eyes and looked around. "A dream?..." I asked as I looked over to my bed side table seeing a picture of her. It was only then did I realize she wasn't here anymore. A tear ran down my face as I came back into reality.  
_  
So as long as I live I'll love you. Will have and hold you. You look so beautiful in white. And from now to my very last breath, this day I'll cherish. You look so beautiful in white, tonight_

You look so beautiful in white, tonight...


End file.
